fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pandemonium
World Stats Ruler: Count Enis Sharn Decados Cathedral: Orthodox Agora: The Bazar (Scraver) Garrison: 4 Capital: The Hub Jumps: 4 Tech Level: 5 Human Population: 500,000 Alien Population: 100+ Resources: Ores, Ur Artifacts Exports: Refined Ores, Ur Artifacts, Slaves Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Barloom 0.465 AU Tiny, parched ball of rock; No records of any activity ever having taken place here Sheen 0.801 AU Gaseous atmosphere ; Rumors of Diaspora era mining operation, but it has been looked for and not found Luck 1.7 AU Thin but breathable atmosphere; Old mining colonies, but no minerals left today; Rumors of living creatures in the remains of the mines Pandemonium 2.78 AU (Floxam) moon (Flaxom) moon (Everlight) moon Farcry 44.23 AU Gas giant; Two dozen moons, but none of note; Once a penal colony spacestation in orbit, nobody knows if anybody is still alive there Shiver 67.777 AU Icy rock; Engineers' base for studying the second jumpgate; Underground tunnels have recently been discovered Jumpgate #1 77.3 AU Main jumpgate, it is fully functional; Church fleet protects against people from Iver entering the Known Worlds Jumpgate #2 123.5 AU Disfunctional, incomplete jumpgate; Jumpcodes have been extracted, but they don't work on any known gates History Once called Grange, this world was the breadbasket of the Second Republic. It was terraformed by Gilgar, the only apprentice to Doramos - it was once a desert world before being made into an agricultural paradise. During the Fall, terrorists damaged the jumpgate and many of its routes were lost in the ensuing chaos. One hundred years ago, the Vau gave a jumpkey to the world to Count Vano Juandaastas. It was discovered that the world was still a green world with an agricultural surplus and a great deal of political stability, though technology had slowly regressed. A small family of House al-Malik had endured over the centuries, causing a war between Houses al-Malik and Juandaastas for ownership of the planet. By 4951, the al-Malik had driven the Juandaastas off-world, claiming the world for themselves. Baron Afil al-Malik spent his entire fortune searching for "something important", but never found it. Eventually he sold the world to the Decados to pay his debts. Some rumor that the Decados gave up any rights to the world of Yathrib (when it is eventually found) in exchange for ownership of Pandemonium. In 4981, Count Enis Sharn took control of the world. The Charioteers were the first to discover the second (incomplete and non-functional) jumpgate beyond the fringe of the solar system. The Decados claim the second gate since they own the system, but the League claims that because it is outside the system, it belongs to the finder (the Charioteers). As of 4999, Alexius has not ruled on the matter either way, despite repeated petitions. Also around 4981, the terraforming engines began to fail, causing world wide cataclysms on a regular basis. Many people fled to the Hub, since the only surviving terraforming engine protects it from the world's storms. The Hub is basically lawless due to overcrowding and an inadequate police force. Slavery abounds, along with gambling, prostitution and every other type of vice. In the so-called "Badlands", those areas outside the Hub, there are many rumors of lost Ur artifacts. A great Orthodox cathedral is under construction in the Badlands, which seems to avoid damage despite the chaos surrounding it. A jumproute to Iver has been discovered from Pandemonium, with the Decados claiming ownership of Iver since they control the only jumpgate that leads to it. With the route to Iver discovered, world is crawling with Hazat nobles, Church officials, adventurers and others interested in the long-lost house. Locations The Hub Once home to only 100,000 people, the Hub now holds the majority of the planet's population, and as such it is grossly overcrowded. Small farms have been set up inside the city, since farming is no longer possible elsewhere. Heavy industry is being developed despite the chaos. Outside the city walls is only the weakest, who are otherwise unable to stake a claim inside the city proper. These outsiders are often victims of the Chainers. Graaf, "King of Thieves" is "unofficial mayor" of the Hub, and is believed to be behind all criminal activity in the Hub - ultimately everybody answers to him. Noble Houses House Gilgar This house is a minor house that are native to Pandemonium, and claims descent from the terraformer Gilgar, apprentice to Doramos of Pentateuch. They are distantly related to the al-Malik. Most of their fiefs are now destroyed by the disasters wracking the planet, although they still maintain an estate near the city of Kuzuldome, known as Thorn Manor. This is the current home of the house head, Duke Vanth Gilgar Category:Decados Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Known Worlds